


To Be Married and Loved (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [28]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jet Set Radio, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Short & Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: The day is finally arriving for Rick and Tinsel's wedding, on October 9, 2577. They and their friends make the preparations for their holy matrimony, and they could use all the help they can get. Once all would be said and done, it'll be their best, most life-altering moment of their lives. X-overs include Yugioh, Jet Set Radio, and Guardians of the Galaxy.
Relationships: Dr. Robert Stewart/Jody Summer, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kate Alen/Mr. EAD, Leon/Lucy Liberty, Lisa Brilliant/Samurai Goroh, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mrs. Arrow/Super Arrow, Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Lap 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be Married and Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785622) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



This is the podfic for my latest, and one of the greatest epics, for my F-Zero Fics.

[Lap 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UNiaM9cdI4)


	2. Lap 2

[Lap 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGCe4BBGlU4)


	3. Lap 3

[Lap 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iAxL35vE9A)


	4. Lap 4

[Lap 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPArbrAL8YM)


	5. Lap 5

[Lap 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXeEHvbP9aE&t=1158s)


	6. Lap 6

[Lap 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRwMsiSRHEw)


	7. Lap 7

[Lap 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPmQEoG33xA)


	8. Lap 8

[Lap 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y-ZJJMe7AE)


	9. Lap 9

[Lap 9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MITF8KpCbdE)


	10. Final Lap!

[Final Lap!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr26pNtOfS0)


End file.
